


Just Crazy

by DrSpaceman



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Makeouts, Science, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 21:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrSpaceman/pseuds/DrSpaceman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just a little thing I mind-puked</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Crazy

Cosima knew about the periodic table.

She’d spent hours in middle school learning it by heart, its tidy rows of elements organized by protons and electrons, their behavior confined by the left and right, up and down sweep of their elegant Mendelian boundaries.

Cosima thought she knew about love, too—its names and where it lived and all the rituals and rules. She’d imagined it as chart-like, orderly, periodic. If she memorized it, she’d ace it, just like the elements test in seventh grade.

But she was beginning to realize that falling in love was not something you achieved alone, like acing a test, but rather something that occurs, like a dance, between two complete entities.

She hadn’t thought it would work out with Delphine, but here they were on the couch, limbs entangled, laughing helplessly over something silly and unimportant. Head over heels. Not a single rule had been followed. Nothing orderly about it.

Cosima’s laughter died away and she sighed.

“Something wrong?” Delphine asked, prodding her gently in the ribs.

“No,” said Cosima.

Of course lots of things were wrong. But Delphine already knew about the clones, the contracts, the patents, the sickness.

This was something different, something Cosima couldn’t quite put her finger on. She thought about the periodic table, how hard she’d studied for that test in junior high. It had all made perfect sense, from every angle, and that had been a wonderful feeling.

Cosima had spent her life striving for sense, for explanations, for logic.

“I’m…frightened,” Cosima said finally, venturing a glance at Delphine.

“I know,” Delphine said. “We’re going to keep you safe, Cosima. And we’ll find a cure…”

Cosima shook her head. “No—no, that’s not what I meant. I mean…” She shifted so she was looking Delphine straight on. “I mean I’m afraid of you. Of us.”

“Of me?” Delphine looked sad. “I swear to you, Cos…”

“You can explain sexual orientation with science,” Cosima went on. “That’s legitimate. But there’s no explaining love. Science is like, all I have, Delphine,” she said, then gestured helplessly. “But it can’t tell me anything about the most important thing in my life right now.” Just in case Delphine was confused, she added, “Which is you and me.”

Delphine stared at Cosima for what felt like a very long moment, then collapsed into giggles again. “Cosima,” she gasped. “Cosima, Cosima…” She leaned forward and kissed Cosima on the mouth.

Cosima smiled through the kiss and looked into Delphine’s eyes. “What?” she responded jokingly. “What, what, what?”

“Cosima, not everything is crazy science,” said Delphine, tugging at Cosima’s tank top. She smiled a wicked smile. “Some things are just crazy.”

Over the course of the next minute, Cosima forgot everything she ever knew about the periodic table.


End file.
